


Home

by CheriiBabes28



Category: EXO, GOT7, bts
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Drama & Romance, Fanfiction, Fluff and Smut, Heartbreak, Mpreg, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2019-07-23 20:50:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16166768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheriiBabes28/pseuds/CheriiBabes28





	1. Introduction

This fic was inspired by the song Home by Edward Sharpe & The Magnetic Heroes. 

I was fooling around on the web the other day and I found this song. And I've been thirsty ASF since EXO's comeback is putting me on the edge these days. Hohoho~~

I love Ko Ko Bop and all but a girl has needs okay. SM Ent. give us the damn comeback already! 

Hope you enjoy this one! I've been trying to keep my chapters as short as I can and it's a real challenge I'll tell you that much

 

Love you so much my Babes! Spread the love! No hate!

 

Have you guys watched 'IDOL ft. Nicki Minaj' on YT yet? Check it out. I'm screaming my fckin head off I swear. These boys live to kill me. 

Again guys, no hating. I love all fandoms. 

xoxo

CheriiBabes


	2. The New Guy

"Hey Hyung, you seen the new CFO yet?" Kim Jongin asked as he leaned on the bookshelves in Byun Baekhyun's spacious office, the latter not sparing him a glance as he pored over the documents he was working on before his secretary barged in without knocking. 

 

"No. Should I? And for the last time Jongin, we're at work. Use formalities. Someone might hear you, you pabo. Call me hyung when we're not at work or during our break time." he says, annoyed.

"Sheesh. Sorry Mr. Byun. There better?"

Baekhyun just sighed and continued with his work.

"Anyway, you should totally check him out Mr. Byun. He's totally your type." Jongin said smirking. "Tall, extremely HOT, a bit goofy looking but reeking with 'Daddy Vibes' that you love." He added, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Baekhyun sighed again. This time setting down the binder he was holding and massaging his temples out of annoyance.  
"Okay first of all, you have a boyfriend. Why are checking out other guys? Second, I refuse to answer to your accusation that I like those types of men."

 

"Just because I have Kyungsoo doesn't necessarily mean I've gone blind. I mean, don't get me wrong. I love Kyungsoo more than anything. But I can still appreciate hot guys when I see 'em. Soo does it all the time you know. Whenever we're out on dates we'd rate the guys passing by." He explained. "Also you can't fool me. I know for a fact you're into those types. How the hell do you explain Wu Yifan then? What did you guys often call him? Uhh... Kris!" He exclaimed snapping his fingers. "That guy! He totally screams 'Daddy' to me."

Baekhyun narrowed his eyes in annoyance at his secretary. "We don't speak of the devil's name KIM JONGIN. He was a huge mistake." He turned back to the binder on his desk. "Shouldn't you be at your desk outside doing your job? Just because Kyungsoo's the CEO of this company does not mean you get to slack off. If anything you should be working harder, just to prove something to Kyungsoo."

"I already did. Every night too." Jongin said smirking mischievously.

"I hate you with so much passion right now, it's a miracle if you get out of here alive." Baekhyun said, looking disgusted as he ran his hand through his hair. "I did not need that mental image of my best friend. Like, EVER. What the fck is wrong with you?!"

Jongin just laughs, while Baekhyun fixes the former with a deadly glare.

"How the fck does Kyung put up with you??"

"Meh. C'mon hyung. Me and Kyung have been together since he started college, which makes it 7 years now. He's used to it by now. So should you, to be honest. We've been friends since, what, you were in 3rd grade, Kyung was in 2nd grade and I was the 1st grade dark-skinned transfer student."

"You weren't this idiotic when we were kids." He deadpans. "I'm actually starting to miss the old you who wasn't so cocky. This is what happens when you idolized an idiot in High School."

Jongin opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by the sharp knocks on the open door of Baekhyun's office. 

Kyungsoo stepped inside, a tall, slim man following close, and smiled widely when he saw his boyfriend inside. Jongin met him halfway, scooping Kyungsoo up in his arms and peppering his face with kisses. It's so terribly sweet Baekhyun felt like hurling himself out the window. 

The man Kyungsoo brought with him, (who looks so fcking familiar he can't put a finger on it) just looked amused at their blatant display of affection  
The man Kyungsoo brought with him, (who looks so fcking familiar he can't put a finger on it) just looked amused at their blatant display of affection. He shifts his attention to Baekhyun, making him jump a bit when their eyes meet. The guy smiles so goofily, when suddenly it hits him why this guy was so familiar. This goofy looking big-eared giant was none other than Park fckin Chanyeol, Kyungsoo's closest cousin, their childhood best friend (up until freshman year of High School anyway), and Baekhyun's first love (not that the fcker knew. He left before Baekhyun could tell him.).

Kyungsoo pulled away from Jongin and turned to him, smiling. "How's my Head of the Accounting Department doing today?" he asks.

Baekhyun scowled, "My day would be a hell lot better if your boyfriend didn't keep wandering off and actually do his job as my assistant." He turns to Jongin, "Sehun's not here so his job falls to you until Sehun can come back."

Chanyeol laughs, a deep rumbling sound that sends shivers down his spine.

"His laugh's still the same. Dammit his freakin laugh still has that effect on me.' Baekhyun thinks as he fixes Chanyeol a blank stare as the giant stares back at him with something in his expression he can't quite understand.

Jongin suddenly yelps in pain, stealing their attention from each other.

"Ow, babe! That hurt." He complained, rubbing his arm.

"You deserved that. I told to do your job Nini." He scolded his boyfriend.

"I am! Hyung is just exaggerating!"

"Shush. We'll talk about that later when we get home. I actually have a reason why I'm here right now." He said looking over at his cousin, who simply stared at him.

He then turned to Baekhyun, "I want you to meet someone hyung." He said, gesturing to Chanyeol to come close.

"This is--" he started to say, but Baekhyun was quick to interrupt him.

"Park Chanyeol. Back from the dead, I see. From what hole did you crawl out of?" He said, sneering.

Chanyeol just chuckled as he held out his hand for Baekhyun to shake, the latter not moving an inch or even breaking eye contact. Chanyeol withdrew his hand, shrugging.

"It's nice to see you again Baekkie. You still look as pretty as I remember."

Baekhyun scoffed in disbelief. "Please. That doesn't work on me. Flattery doesn't excuse you being a jerk to me all those years."

"That's not it Baekkie. I meant that."

"Stop calling me that."

"What? 'Baekkie'? Why?" He asks.

"We're not friends Park. Stop calling me nicknames."

"Oookay. So as I was saying, Mr. Byun." Kyungsoo cut in, "I was just giving Chanyeol-hyung here a tour of the company."

"Ooookay. . ." Baekhyun answered, looking confused. Kyungsoo just stared at him, as if waiting for a reaction of some sort. "What do you want from me here Kyung?"

Kyungsoo just sighed, exasperated, "Auntie retired last week hyung. Which means the CFO position is being filled today."

"Okay. So?"

Jongin's face looked pinched, like he was trying his hardest not to laugh. Chanyeol just stood to the side, hands in his pockets and smirking lazily.

"Hyung, the new CFO is Chanyeol-hyung. Starting today." Kyungsoo said. "Auntie turned over her position to him just last week."

"Excuse me?" Baekhyun squeaked.

Chanyeol gave a small wave, "I'm sure it'll be a pleasure working with you Mr. Byun."

'Someone just kill me now.' Baekhyun thought, his shoulders sagging.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaannnnnnnd here it is!! 
> 
> All 1171 words! And it's a short one too! Uwaaah I'm so proud of myself. Hahaha. 
> 
> This was supposed to have been uploaded earlier but you know, same sht. School works, projects, reports, demo lessons, lesson plans, my work hours and sht. I'll try to upload the next one sooner. :* 
> 
> Thanks a lot for the support Bs! 
> 
> Love yah.
> 
>  
> 
> CheriiBabes out. xoxo


	3. Chapter 2: The Past, Revelations, and Competition?

“Hey Hyung, you okay there?” Kim Taehyung, from the Marketing Department asked Baekhyun as the former sat down across him. 

They were in the company’s spacious cafeteria, Baekhyun barely noticing what was happening around him as he stared blankly at his food that was untouched. 

Taehyung stared at him, concerned, he snapped his fingers in front of Baekhyun, startling him.

“Uwah!” he exclaimed, “Oh, Taetae-ah. You’re here. How long have you been there?”

“A while. You feeling okay?” 

“No. Not really?”

“Are you asking me, or telling me hyung?” Taehyung asked, biting back a smile. 

“Sorry Tae-ah. I’m just frustrated right now.” Baekhyun quickly apologized.

“It’s fine hyung. Now, will you tell me what’s bothering you?” Taehyung asked, concern apparent on his face.

“Well…” he hesitated. He knew he could trust Taehyung, the kid was loyal to a fault. But did he dare open up that part of his past again?

A few more moments passed, Taehyung waiting patiently for him to talk as he ate quietly.

“Have you met the new CFO Tae-ah?” Baekhyun asked.

“Uhm, yeah? Mr. Do brought him to the Marketing Department, about, an hour ago? He was really nice. A bit goofy, but nice.” Taehyung answered, his face scrunched up in concentration. “Why’d you ask hyung? Do you know him or something?”

“Kind of.” He answered, wincing. Seeing Taehyung’s eyebrow raise in question, he hurriedly explained, “No. NO. Not like THAT. Me, Kyungsoo and that guy were childhood friends. He was my best friend. He and I are the same age, and he introduced me to Kyung, since they’re cousins. We’ve been close ever since.”

“Wow. Really hyung?” Taehyung asked, looking amazed. “When did Mr. Do and Jongin-hyung meet then?”

“Oh, Jongin? We meet Jongin when he transferred to our school. Mr. Park and I were in the 3rd grade and Kyungsoo was in the 2nd grade. Jongin was being bullied that time by his classmates and some older kids since he was dark-skinned. They all thought he was from the countryside or something. Kyung and I helped him out, since all the kids were scared of Kyungsoo.” He recalled, laughing a bit. “Everyone thought Kyungsoo was an evil kid since he had this habit of staring intensely at someone or something. They all thought he was planning something bad against them. What they didn’t know was Kyungsoo has bad eyesight. But he didn’t like wearing his glasses.” Taehyung laughed and urged the other to continue. 

“Jongin joined our little group, and he always latched on to Kyungsoo. Like, where Kyungsoo was, he’d follow. At first I was a bit scared that he and Mr. Park wouldn’t get along. But that quickly went away when I saw they got along really well so fast. He even played video games with Chanyeol whenever we couldn’t play with him. The four of us were really inseparable. Until high school that is.” He added, 

“Why? What happened hyung?” Taehyung asked, his food forgotten as he was too absorbed in Baekhyun’s story. 

“When Chanyeol and I started high school, it was okay at first, we’d still hang out, eat lunch together and stuff. I was really shy so I didn’t have any friends then. Only Chanyeol. But about 4 months into the school year he started making up excuses why he couldn’t hang out, or why he’d suddenly abandon me for lunch. He started hanging out with other kids. I didn’t mind really, it was fine. Chanyeol was very friendly compared to the rest of us in our group, he was our ‘Happy Virus’. That left me alone most of the time. Since Kyungsoo and Jongin were younger than us and still in middle school. What hurt the most was when he started ignoring me whenever we passed each other in the halls.” He said, looking sad. 

“What? He really did that hyung? Why?” Taehyung asked looking shocked and disappointed.

“I have no idea. But the weird thing was, when I finally started making new friends, he would glare at me from afar. It was like I was the one who abandoned him, not the other way around. Then he and his friends started bullying me and only me. They’d make fun of my clothes, my looks, my height or whatever they noticed that day. My new friends, Yixing-hyung, Junmyeon-hyung, and Zhi Ruo-noona, always helped me out even though they were juniors and they rarely saw me be bullied in front of them since we had different classes. They didn’t know about my history with Chanyeol and they were really confused why I was the only one being targeted, and yet to everyone else he was nice.”

“Wow. Bet you were confused as heck, huh hyung?” Taehyung asked, looking thoughtful. “Then what happened?”

Baekhyun kept on glancing side to side looking apprehensive. “Uhm, well… Around my junior year, Kyungsoo and Jongin were also in High school by then, and Yixing-hyung, Junmyeon-hyung and Zhi Ruo-noona went off to college, Kyung found out my secret.”

“Secret? What is it hyung?”

“Well… Kyung found out that I was in love with his cousin.”

“WHAT??!” Taehyung exclaimed, choking on water. 

“Shhhhh!!!” Baekhyun shushed him. “Do you want the whole company to hear you?”

“Sorry.” He apologized looking embarrassed. “But seriously hyung. You’re in love with Mr. Park?”

Baekhyun flushed, “W-what? Where did you even get that from? I said WAS Taehyung-ah. WAS. I’m not in love with him anymore! What the heck?!”

“Really?” Taehyung asked, looking skeptical.

“Of course! That was 8 years ago! I don’t even like him as a person now.” 

“Who don’t you like?” Jongin said, suddenly appearing beside Baekhyun, who jumped in surprise.

“What the heck Jongin?!”

“Nini, stop scaring Baekhyun-hyung. Taeyeon still needs him you know.” Kyungsoo gently scolded his boyfriend.

“Who’s Taeyeon?” Chanyeol asked, stopping beside Kyungsoo. 

Just as he was about to tell Chanyeol to mind his own business, Baekhyun’s cellphone rang. He quickly reached for it. But before he answered, Chanyeol caught a glimpse pf the caller ID. It read: ‘Yeonie<3’. He felt a pang in his chest as he heard Baekhyun answer the call with a sweet smile.

“Taeyeonie? What’s up? Is everything okay?” he asked as he stood up, he gestured to Kyungsoo. ‘I’ll be back’ he mouthed to them.

As soon as he was out of sight, Chanyeol turned to the couple beside with a low growl. “Who the hell is ‘Taeyeonie’?”

“You’ll meet her in time hyung. You’ll see.” Kyung said, taking a seat next to Taehyung, who was just watching Chanyeol curiously. Baekhyun soon appeared, and sat down in between Chanyeol and Jongin, looking a bit awkward.

“Is Taeyeon okay?” Kyungsoo asked, looking worried. 

“Hm? Oh yeah. She’s fine. She was just requesting I pick up pizza on the way home tonight.” Baekhyun explained. 

“Why not just take her with you later tonight?” Kyungsoo asked. 

“Tonight? What’s happening tonight?”

“Just a little dinner party between friends. Think of it as a welcome home party for Channie-hyung.” 

“Yeah hyung you should come with Taeyeon. Taehyung’s coming with Jungkook.” Jongin tried convincing him.

“I’ll talk to Taeyeon. Just text me the address later.” Baekhyun finally said after a long pause. Chanyeol just glanced to the side, hiding his smile. 

Baekhyun stood up with his tray, “Well as nice as this conversation was, I need to get back to work. See you guys later.” He said walking away.

When Baekhyun was out of sight, Taehyung turned to Chanyeol.

“If you want to win him back you need to work hard. He really hates you, you know.”

Chanyeol just sat there and gaped. “Wha-?”

“I know what you’re doing.” Taehyung said, scrolling through his phone. “And I know you probably had a valid reason why you treated him like dirt before.” Chanyeol winced at that. “But after what happened a few years ago, hyung is… how do I say this?” he said looking thoughtful.

“He built up a wall around himself Yeol-hyung. What happened 5 years ago really changed him.” Jongin interjected, looking at him seriously. “You’ve got your work cut out for you here.”

Taehyung stood up with his tray, “I wish you luck Mr. Park. And I hope you get along with Taeyeon. She’s a major part of Baekhyun-hyung’s life.” He said as he walked away. A heavy silence loomed over the table.

Kyungsoo simply looked at him. “Your reason was valid hyung. But that won’t make it any easier.” He stood up, “Let’s get back to work. Especially you Nini. Stop annoying Baekhyun-hyung and work. Sehun won’t be back until next week from his honeymoon.” He turned to Chanyeol, “Do you need help with the food preparation hyung? I could come by early to help.”

Chanyeol stood up as well. “No need, Kyung-ah. Just tell me what Baekhyun’s favorite dishes are. I’ll do the rest.” 

“Korean, Japanese, Chinese and Western food. He isn’t really picky. His tastes are still the same. And he still hates cucumbers.” Kyungsoo answered, laughing. Jongin laughed as well. 

Chanyeol just gave them a small smile and made his way up to his new office. Already feeling excited and a bit apprehensive at what was coming.

Who was this Taeyeon? And why was she such a big part of Baek’s life? What happened 5 years ago? Why wasn’t anyone elaborating? He tried asking his cousin and his boyfriend about it but they just shrugged and said, ‘You should ask Baekhyun-hyung.’

‘I’m going to get answers.” He thought, feeling determined as he took a seat in front of his desk. ‘And this time around I’m not going to let you go that easily Baek.’ 

He picked up a golden frame on his desk, smiling, ‘After all, you are my first and true love’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaaand….CUT!
> 
> Hahaha. Sorry it took so long but, OMO! Almost 100 hits? Really? 
> 
> Thank you so much everyone! *bows 90 degrees* 
> 
> It means so much to me that someone likes this. 
> 
> BTW, is everyone streaming ‘Tempo’?? Lezzdodis Eris! 
> 
> Let's support our boys! Hwaiting! I'll update as soon as I can. I'm working on an update for my other work, so please be patient. 
> 
> Again, no hate, just LOVE! Please leave a comment, a kudos or whatever if you liked this. 
> 
> Thank you babes
> 
> CheriiBabes out xoxo


	4. Chapter 3: Mending Fences & Special Announcements

Chanyeol was feeling frazzled.

 

He went home early for dinner preparations, but nothing was going right. As it turns out, the new maid was the one sent to do the grocery shopping for tonight’s menu and missed about half of the list given to her. Now Chanyeol was in a frenzy, checking what was missing.

‘I might have to take up Kyungsoo’s offer to help.’ He thought. ‘Maybe they can pick up some of the missing ingredients on their way here.’ Coming to a decision, he reached for his phone and sent his cousin a quick text of the situation and the list of things he needed.

His phone dinged almost instantly,

_“No problem hyung. Help is on the way.”_

_-Jongin_

 

Chanyeol sighed in relief, giving his full attention to the tasks in front him.

\--

“Hyung PLEASE. Help us out. We’re short on a few things and we can’t send anyone out to buy it.” Jongin was saying on the phone as Kyungsoo stepped out of the bathroom wrapped in a robe. Jongin turned to him smiling tenderly. He smiled back, gesturing, asking who he was talking to.

“It’s Baekhyun-hyung babe. I was just asking if he could give us a hand with the dinner preparations.” He said. “So? Can you help us out hyung? ...Really? Great! Thanks a lot hyung! I’ll text you the address and the list…Okay…Thanks a lot hyung! See you!” Jongin said as he ended the call and tossed his phone on the bed.

“I hope you know what you’re doing Nini.” Kyungsoo said as he rubbed his head with a towel, trying to dry his hair.

Jongin walked over to his boyfriend and hugged him from behind, resting his chin on Kyungsoo’s shoulder. He looked at him in the mirror and shrugged.

Kyungsoo sighed and set aside the towel he was using. “Nini, don’t you think it’s too soon? Aren’t you rushing this too much?”

Jongin tilted his head at him, looking like a confused puppy. “I’m not pushing them to get together, if that’s what you’re thinking.” He answered. “It’s no big deal for me if they don’t get together Kyung. I just want them to be like before. They were best friends babe, they need to sort this out.”

“I guess you have a point there.”

“Don’t worry so much babe. This is the only time I’m meddling. The rest is up to them. Things will work out. You’ll see.” Jongin assured him, placing his hand on Kyungsoo’s waist, the other on his stomach. He nuzzled his neck, murmuring, “Stop thinking so much babe. I don’t want you to stress yourself out.”

“Kyungsoo smiled at him, “Okay, okay. We should get ready then.”

“Nah. Let’s let Chanyeol-hyung and Baekhyun-hyung have their moment. We’ll have our moment too.”

“We’re not having sex Nini.” Kyungsoo said, glaring at him.

“Who said anything about having sex?” Jongin asked, bewildered. “As much as I’d love to do that with you I’d rather not risk it. I just want to cuddle Kyung.” He explained, pouting.

Kyungsoo just laughed, “Whatever you want Nini. Whatever you want.” He said as he stepped away from Jongin to get dressed. Jongin was faster, he grabbed Kyungsoo’s wrist and pushed him gently to sit on the bed. “Stay here. I’ll get you something to wear.”

“You’re being ridiculous Nini. I’m a grown ass man, I can dress myself.” He retorted, rolling his eyes.

“I’m well aware babe. Buuut, I still want to do it.” He assured his boyfriend, helping him put on a shirt and sweatpants. He laid down and pulled Kyungsoo to him, his head resting on Jongin’s chest.

“We should be getting dressed Nini.” Kyungsoo murmured to his chest, but made no move to get up.

“Take a nap first babe. You need it.” Jongin said, kissing the top of his head tenderly, “I’ll set an alarm on my phone, okay? Don’t worry so much.”

Kyungsoo just hummed sleepily and drifted off to sleep, Jongin watching him the whole time.

\--

Baekhyun had never felt so nervous in his life. Even giving birth wasn’t as nerve wracking as this. He was sitting in his car with Taeyeon, who was staring curiously at him, parked in front of the address Jongin texted him earlier.

“Aren’t we going in?” she asks, “The food might spoil!”

Baekhyun snapped to attention at her voice. “Yeah. Yeah, we should.” He turned to her, “Why don’t you go ahead and ring the doorbell sweetheart? I’ll just grab the stuff from the back, okay?”

Taeyeon smiled at him brightly, “Okay!” she hurriedly unbuckled her seatbelt and got out of the car. Skipping up the front door of the modest 2 story house, while Baekhyun grabbed the bags from the trunk.

Taeyeon pressed the doorbell. A few moments later Chanyeol opened the door, looking frazzled. His look changed when he saw Taeyeon standing at the doorway. He crouched down to her level, smiling at her, and receiving a bright smile in return.

“Good evening Mister! I’m Taeyeonie! Are you my Daddy’s friend?” she politely asked.

It wasn’t a secret that Chanyeol adored children, and this adorable little girl was so lovable he couldn’t help but coo at her.

“Aigoo! You’re so cute!” he gushed, “But what’s your Daddy’s name, sweetie? I have a lot of friends.”

Taeyeon looked at him in awe, and maybe a bit of envy in her wide eyes, “Waah. Really Ahjussi? That’s amazing! I wish I had a lot of friends like you.”

“Don’t worry. I’m sure you’ll have a lot of friends. Now then, what’s your Dad’s name?”

“That would be me Mr. Park.” Baekhyun said as he trudged up the steps to where his daughter stood.

“Baekhyun?” Chanyeol said, scrambling to stand up. “She’s your daughter?”

“Yes.” He answered, nodding.

“I see. Well, please come in, both of you.” He said, stepping aside to let them in and calls one of the maids. They come running up and gently guides Taeyeon upstairs. Baekhyun stands there awkwardly, Chanyeol staring at his hands holding the bags.

“Why’d you buy so much food Baekhyun?”

“Jongin asked me to help out with the dinner preparations Mr. Park. Speaking of which, where is he? He promised to look after Taeyeon while I help cook.” He explained, trying his hardest to avoid Chanyeol’s gaze.

“Oh? They’re not here yet.” He answered, looking confused, grabbing the bags, he walked towards the kitchen, Baekhyun following him closely. “I texted Jongin earlier though, asking for help and to pick up a few things.”

Baekhyun just stared at him, suddenly realizing that Jongin had set them up. “When I get my hands on him—“he fumed.

Chanyeol just stared at him, confused, tilting his head like a curious puppy. Baekhyun just sighed, “He texted me earlier, asking for help with cooking. He also asked me to pick these up.” He said, pointing to the bags Chanyeol placed on the counter. “I think he just passed the job on to me,”

“Oh. Well, I understand if you don’t want to help with cooking, Baek. You are, after all, a guest here.” He assured, “But thanks a lot for getting these.” He added, gesturing to the bags. “You and your daughter can hang out in the game room or theater room if you want.”

Baekhyun just sighed and shook his head, “It’s fine Mr. Park. I’ll help.”

Chanyeol just chuckled sadly, “Mr. Park.” He repeated. “We aren’t at work Baek. I’m not your boss right now.”

“We’re not friends either, are we Mr. Park?” Baekhyun shot back.

He sighed, looking sad, “Kyung-ah was right. You have changed.” Baekhyun just stared at him blankly.

Looking at Baekhyun pleadingly, he said, “I know what I did in the past was wrong okay? Even as I was doing it I knew it was wrong. And I’m really, really, REALLY sorry. I regret every second of that, but I had a reason. I know it doesn’t make sense, but I was confused back then. I thought that was the solution. You deserve to know everything Baek, and an explanation. But right now it’s all messed up. I still need to fix a few things. And everything’s pretty new to me right now. But one thing’s for sure: I miss my best friend Baek. I miss him a lot. I just want him back in my life.” He ranted, his eyes tearing up, “I swear to God, I’ll make it up to you. I’ll explain everything when it’s all settled.  But just give me my best friend, PLEASE. I’ve missed you so much.” He pleaded, as his tears fell, pulling at Baekhyun’s heart.

Baekhyun stared at him, looking conflicted. Eventually he sighed, looking defeated. “Dammit Yeol. That isn’t fair.” He pouted.

 “W-what?” he asked. Looking confused.

“You know I hate seeing you cry.” He answered. Baekhyun held out his arms, as the giant male stared at him, confused.

He sighed, “Such an idiot. Hurry up and hug me, you stupid giant, before I change my mind.”

Chanyeol beamed at his words, striding over to where the small male was standing and engulfing him in a bear hug.

“Thank you, Baek.” He said, “I promise I’ll make it up to you. Okay?”

“Okay Yeollie. I’ll wait.” He murmured against the giant’s shirt. “I missed you too giant.” He quietly added.

They stayed like that for a few moments, enjoying each other’s presence. Baekhyun was first to pull away from the embrace. “Let’s finish cooking, okay?” he said, walking over to the kitchen counter where all the ingredients they needed was already spread out. “What else needs to be done? It looks like most of the dishes are already done though.”

Chanyeol nodded, walking over to the counter as well. “Yeah. These were just last minute adjustments to the menu for you.”

“For me? Why me?”

He scratched the back of his head, “Well I really wanted to be able to talk to you again, so to make it up to you I cooked all your favorites.” He explained sheepishly.

Baekhyun just smiled gratefully at him, and looked around. “By the way, have you seen Taeyeon? It’s been awfully quiet.”

“Hm? Taeyeon? I think the maids took her to the game room. That room’s soundproof. That’s why it’s quiet.” He explained as he started cooking.

Baekhyun just hummed thoughtfully as he started to chop the vegetables.

They continued working, updating each other on what they’ve been up to. Eventually, the topic of Taeyeon’s father came up. Baekhyun froze, his eyes avoiding looking at Chanyeol. After a few moments, he looked at Chanyeol in the eye and said, “There’s not much to tell you Yeol. I met him in my second year at college, I became stupid and let myself get pregnant out of wedlock, my parents weren’t happy about that so they kicked me out. My youngest uncle from my mom’s side, Uncle Heechul, remember him?” Chanyeol nodded. “He took me in and helped me graduate and raise Taeyeon. We still live with him. He doesn’t want us to leave. A few months after I gave birth, my parents died in a car accident.” He said, looking sad. “As it turns out, they never disowned me. I guess they were a bit caught up in their anger and disappointment, but I never held a grudge. A lawyer came to my uncle’s house 2 days later, saying I inherited my mom’s company. They even left all their stocks and shares in Taeyeon’s name. I couldn’t face that huge responsibility so I passed the company to Uncle Heechul. He didn’t want it at first, but eventually he caved in, saying he didn’t want his older sister’s hard work go to waste. He keeps saying if I want to, I can still take over the company.”

“I’m sorry about your parents Baek. But, if you take over the company, what about him?”

“He still keeps his other job at the local college. He’s a professor in the music department.” He explained.

“Oh. I see. What about Taeyeon’s dad? Where is he?”

Baekhyun looked uncomfortable as he finished transferring what he cooked to the serving dish. “He uh,-- when he found out I was pregnant he left.” He answered, carrying the dish towards the dining table. “He married someone else. Someone his parents chose for him. His parents didn’t like me, and they blamed me for getting pregnant out of wedlock.”

“What?! That’s the stupidest thing I’ve heard. He didn’t even fight his parents for you and Taeyeon?”

Baekhyun just smiled at him, while softly shaking his head ‘no’. “When I told him the news, it became harder and harder to talk to him. Until I found out he went back to China and married his high school sweetheart.”

Chanyeol just looked at him, his expression blank. A few moments later he sighed, “It’s his loss Baek. You are amazing and so is Taeyeon.” He smiled, remembering his short conversation at the doorway with the little girl. “She’s only 5 right? She’ really smart.”

Baekhyun smiled fondly as he thought of Taeyeon, “She is. But the problem is she’s not very sociable with kids her age. You’ll be surprised, she talks like an adult sometimes.”

“Yeah. She’s really special. That’s for sure.”

Baekhyun smiled gratefully at him as he finished setting the table. As soon as he finished setting down the last dish, the doorbell rang, Chanyeol rushing out of the kitchen to answer it. He heard thumps from the stairs, so he assumed it was Taeyeon with the two maids making their way downstairs. He went over to where Chanyeol was, about to open the door.

He got the shock of his life when he saw who was standing at the doorway. It was Zhang Yixing and Zhi Ruo, the two most unlikely people he would see in this get together since he knew the two hated Chanyeol for what he did to him back in high school.

Yixing and Zhi Ruo beamed at Chanyeol, the latter moving in for a hug, until her eyes settled on Baekhyun a few steps behind Chanyeol. She squealed loudly, causing them all to wince at her voice.

“My Baekkie!!! You’re here!!” she screamed, running past Chanyeol and engulfing Baekhyun in a bear hug. “I thought you wouldn’t come! Wait a minute.” She said letting go of him and holding him at arm’s length. “If you’re here then you probably brought Yeonnie along, didn’t you? We saw Uncle Heechul enter a restaurant somewhere.” she suddenly turned to Yixing who was standing next to Chanyeol, looking amused. “ **Bǎobǎo** (baby/babe) **,** can you please get the small bag I have in the backseat of the car? Thank you!” Yixing just nodded and made his way to the car.

“Noona, what about me? You’re just going to ignore me?” Chanyeol said, pouting.

Zhi Ruo just smirked at him, “Quit being a baby Chanyeollie. We just saw you last week in China.”

Baekhyun just watched them bicker, feeling a bit confused. “Noona, I’m confused.” He interrupted, “Didn’t you hate Chanyeol? How is it possible you guys are close to him now?” Yixing chose that moment to re-enter the house, a small bag in his hand.

“Oh. I can answer that one for you Baek.” Yixing started to explain, “Remember 2 years ago? I think it was, one week after Taeyeon’s birthday, right **Bǎobǎo**?” Zhi Ruo nodded. “We visited our hometown in China and our parents in the mainland. We bumped into Chanyeol on our way to a restaurant, he was meeting with a client that time.”

“I almost died that day.” Chanyeol interjected. “They almost killed me when they recognized who I was.”

“What are you talking about?” Baekhyun asked, bewildered, “Yixing-hyung could never hurt anybody. He doesn’t like violence.”

“I never said it was Yixing-hyung.” He said, looking accusingly at Zhi Ruo, who just shrugged nonchalantly.

“Hey. I didn’t know your reason that time. Can you blame me?” she defended herself.

“You didn’t need to punch me so hard Noona!” he exclaimed, shocking Baekhyun.

“You punched him?” he asked Zhi Ruo, while Yixing laughed in the background, Baekhyun turned to him, “Why didn’t you stop her Hyung?”

Yixing held up his hands in surrender. “Why would I do that? He deserved that.”

Zhi Ruo just laughed, “It’s fine sweetie, we resolved it easily. After we all calmed down, we had a long talk. He explained everything, so we forgave him.” She explained. “We became good friends after that. Every time we’d go to China we meet up with him to catch up.”

“I’m absolutely blown away right now.” He said, looking bewildered.

“Oh stop thinking so much.” She scolded, she looked around, “Now then, where’s my Taeyeonnie? I have a gift for her.”

Taeyeon suddenly jumped down from the last step of the stairs. “Auntie ZhIzhi! I missed you!” She ran up to the couple and hugged them tightly.

“Hi Yeonnie. We missed you too.” Yixing said, looking at her fondly.

“We have something for you sweetie.” Zhi Ruo said, taking the bag from Yixing.

“For me? Waaah. Thank you Auntie!” she said, clapping her hands in delight.

Zhi Ruo took her hand and led her up the stairs. “C’mon sweetie. You’ll look amazing in these.

Baekhyun just stared at them, feeling happy that his daughter was so loved.

One by one the other guests arrived, a couple of Chanyeol’s friends that he met while he was in China, Kim Jongdae and his husband Kim Minseok, his producer friend Kim Namjoon. Park Jimin, Chanyeol’s younger brother, arrived, his boyfriend, Min Yoongi with him, and Kim Taehyung with an innocent looking guy beside him, who they introduced as Jeon Jungkook.  

As soon as Jimin saw Baekhyun, he ran up to him squealing the whole time. “Hyuuuung~~ I missed you! You’re always busy when I ask you to come out!”

Baekhyun just smiled at him and said, “I’m really sorry Chim. I’ve been busy.”

Yoongi gently pried off his boyfriend from the elder, making him pout cutely. He looked around, and turned to Baekhyun, “Hyung, is Taeyeonnie here?”

“Yeah. She’s upstairs with Zhi Ruo-noona.”

“Noona’s here too?!” Jimin exclaimed.

“Yeah. Yixing-hyung’s sitting right there Chim.” He answered, pointing at Yixing, who was seated at the sofa, quietly conversing with Jongdae and Minseok.

“Oooh. I’ll go greet him then. C’mon Yoongles.” He said, grabbing his boyfriend’s arm and dragging him towards the elder.

Baekhyun just smiled at his antics. He really did miss his dongsaeng. But he was just too busy with work and Taeyeon.

Finally, Kyungsoo and Jongin arrived, all smiles. Baekhyun just made a face at them, but hugged them anyways.

“Hey hyung.” Jongin greeted him, “Having fun?”

“I’m ignoring you for the remainder of the evening Jongin.”

“Aw. Don’t be like that hyung.” Jongin said, pouting. “Look on the bright side; at least you and Chanyeol-hyung are on good terms again. Right?”

 Baekhyun just rolled his eyes at him, with a small smile on his lips. Taeyeon, Zhi Ruo and Jimin chose that moment to come down.

Taeyeon skipped over to where Baekhyun was, giggling all the time. “Daddy! Daddy! Look! Look at what auntie Zhizhi brought me!” she said jumping into his arms. “Do I look pretty?”

Baekhyun smiled fondly at her, “Of course sweetie, you always look pretty.” he set her down. “Now let Daddy see the dress better.”

Taeyeon complied, turning around slowly, to let everyone see. Jimin and Zhi Ruo stood off to the side, with warm smiles. The dress was a modernized _cheongsam_ , the skirt, instead of the usual straight form it is, flowed to a poufy skirt that reached Taeyeon’s knees.

Baekhyun smiled at his daughter, “It’s really pretty Yeonnie. Did you thank auntie Zhizhi?”

“Yes daddy!”

“Good girl.” He said patting her head gently. “Now greet your uncles, they just got here.” Taeyeon looked behind him, and noticed Kyungsoo and Jongin smiling at her.

“Uncle Soo! Uncle Nini! You’re here!” she said, running over to them.

Jongin caught Taeyeon by the waist and twirled her around, making her giggle.

“Hey Taeyeonnie.” Kyungsoo greeted her. “You look really pretty today.”

“Thank you!” she said, hugging Kyungsoo as soon as Jongin set her down.

Zhi Ruo stepped in, “Yeonnie darling, could you please go keep Uncle Yixing company for a while?” she gently asked. “He might be feeling lonely. And I’m sure he missed you a lot.”

“Okay!”

As soon as Taeyeon entered the living room, she turned to the two, “Hey you two. Haven’t seen you in a while. How’ve you been?” she said hugging them.

“Hi Noona. We’re okay, just busy with some stuff.” He answered, as she hugged Kyungsoo.

“Hmm. I’ll bet.” She leaned close to Kyungsoo’s ear and whispered softly. “Congratulations darling. On being pregnant and engaged. I wish you the best.” Kyungsoo pulled away from her, surprised.

“How did you-?”

She just bopped his nose, “Nothing escapes my attention Soo. You know that.”

Kyungsoo laughs, confusing everyone. Zhi Ruo turned to everyone in the foyer, “You’ll find out soon enough what that was about. How about we go join the others?” she said, steering Kyungsoo toward the living room.  

Chanyeol beamed at them, standing up from where he was seated on the couch, beside Taeyeon and Yixing, and hugged his cousin and his boyfriend.

“Finally! Let’s all move to the dining area. I’m sure everyone’s hungry.” He said, picking Taeyeon up by the waist and carrying her to the next room, her loud giggles echoing through the house.

Everyone follows them and soon everyone was settling in their place at the table. Chanyeol sitting at the end, Baekhyun on his right, beside him, Taeyeon. Kyungsoo settled on his left, with Jongin beside him.

“Dig in everyone. I hope you like it.” Chanyeol said, gesturing for them to start eating.

He scooped out portions to Taeyeon and then Baekhyun, ignoring his friends’ knowing smirks.

After making sure they had what they needed, he settled down and started to eat, occasionally engaging in a conversation or making sure Baekhyun and Taeyeon were eating.

As they were enjoying their dessert, Kyungsoo suddenly stood up, grabbing everyone’s attention.

“Everyone, I’d like to make an announcement.” He said, grabbing Jongin’s hand for support. “I know this little get together is for Chanyeol-hyung but I wanted everyone to know as soon as possible.”

“What is it Kyung?” Baekhyun asked, curious.

Zhi Ruo just smiled at them over her wine glass.

Kyungsoo took a deep breath. “I’m pregnant.”

A deafening silence washed over them, everyone shocked at the news. Jongin stood up, “And he’s agreed to marry me.” He said, showing off Kyungsoo’s hand, where a huge diamond ring was.

Taeyeon squealed loudly, causing everyone else to jump in surprise.  “Aweeee. Congratulations Uncles!” she said clapping loudly. Taeyeon’s words brought everyone back to reality. Congratulations for the happy couple were heard.

“Thanks everyone.” Jongin said, urging Kyungsoo to take his seat. “We were a bit apprehensive to announce this tonight, but we wanted you guys to know as soon as possible.”

Kyungsoo turned to Chanyeol, “Sorry to steal the spotlight hyung.”

“It’s fine Kyung. “ he said, smiling at him, “I’m happy for you both.”

Jongin smirked, leaning forward he said in a stage whisper, “Don’t worry hyung. You’ll find your soulmate soon.” He leaned back making a pointed glance toward Baekhyun.

Zhi Ruo and Yixing just erupted in giggles, along with everyone else, who laughed as Chanyeol’s face turned an interesting shade of red.

 

As the maids cleared away the dishes, they made their way to the mini library, while Jimin and Zhi Ruo brought Taeyeon over to the game room, waving off Baekhyun’s protests of staying with his daughter.

“Nonsense my dear Bacon.” Zhi Ruo said, wagging her finger at him. “You stay here. Mingle and spend time with your long lost bestfriend. You have a lot to catch up on.”

“Noona’s right hyung.” Jimin interjected. “Besides, we missed Yeonnie a lot.”

“But—but what about your boyfriends?”

“Yixing won’t mind. We spend every day together Baek. A few hours apart won’t kill me.” Zhi Ruo said, laughing.

“Ditto hyung. Yoongi’s probably excited to go talk to Namjoon-hyung and Yixing-hyung about music. He won’t mind.”

 Still looking a bit apprehensive, he finally agreed and made his way to the mini library where everyone was.

Kyungsoo immediately noticed him as he entered, waving him over to sit next to him.

They passed the time like this, chatting away, catching up and getting to know Chanyeol’s guests, Minseok and Jongdae.

Minseok was a proud café owner, his café located in a street in Gangnam. Jongdae was a photographer; he set up his studio right next to his husband’s café.

“That’s amazing Minseok-ssi. You and Jongdae-ssi really don’t like being apart do you?” Baekhyun said in awe.

“Nope.” Minseok answered cheerfully, while looping his arm around Jongdae’s waist. “I always want to see his face. It helps get me through the day.” Jongin blushes at his remark. He turns to Baekhyun.

“You don’t have to be so formal with us. From what Chanyeol tells me we’re the same age. You can call him hyung and just call me by my name. We’re all friends here.” He says.

Baekhyun just beams at him, making him smirk. He turns to Chanyeol, “I can see why you’re so adamant on coming back to South Korea.”. Everyone except Baekhyun laughs as Chanyeol’s ears turn a bright red.

Baekhyun just looks at them, confused. A few more hours passed like this, until Jongin noticed the time. He stood up, and helped Kyungsoo up.

“Sorry hyung. As much as I’d like to stay longer, Kyung needs to rest. He’s not allowed to stay up late.” He explained to Chanyeol who just shook his head.

“It’s fine Jongin. You’re right, he needs to rest. Staying up late will be bad for the baby.” He assured them as he looked at his watch, which read 11:30pm. “It’s getting pretty late anyway. And Kyung looks pretty tired too.”

“Yeah. It’s a good thing it’s the weekend.” Jongin looked at Baekhyun, who looked ready to pass out from sleep. “Hyung, maybe Baekhyun-hyung should sleep over? I don’t think he’s in the condition to drive.”

Chanyeol glanced at Baekhyun’s almost asleep form beside him, “Yeah. I think so too.” He turns back to Jongin, “You guys go on ahead. Take care alright?”

“Always am hyung.” Jongin said as they stepped out the front door, soon everyone else cleared out, leaving him, Yoongi, Yixing and Baekhyun. Yixing and Yoongi went upstairs to get their partners while Chanyeol tried waking up Baekhyun who fell asleep when everyone was clearing out.

He was about to carry Baekhyun off to the guest bedroom when he heard soft footsteps and murmuring making their way to the mini library. He straightened up, when he saw Zhi Ruo enter the room with the others in tow.

“Hey Yeol.” She smiled sleepily at him. “Taeyeonnie’s in the other guest room. I gave her a bath earlier and had her change into the pajamas I brought as a gift to her. She’s out like a light.” She glanced at Baekhyun sleeping peacefully on the couch. “Looks like Baek crashed too.”

“Yeah. He was probably really tired.” He answered, shrugging. “I’ll just carry him to the guestroom.”

“Okay Yeol. I trust you.” Zhi Ruo said, pulling him down for a hug. “I know you want to make it up to him and possibly more. But you have to tread softly my dear dongsaeng. He’s more fragile than he looks.” She warned. “But please, take care of him and Taeyeon, okay? They’ve been through so much.”

“I know Noona. I know. I plan to.” He assured her as she let go.

“Then that’s good enough for us Chanyeol.” Yixing said, holding her by the waist. “We should go. I have an early meeting with other producers tomorrow.”

“Okay. Drive safely hyung. Take care!” he said, waving at them as they left.

Jimin suddenly latched onto him, “Hyuuuungggg~~”

Chanyeol and Yoongi chuckled at his childish antics. “What is it Chim?”

“Nothing. I’m just glad you and Baekhyun-hyung are okay now.” He said, smiling. “And I’m glad you and Taeyeon are getting along just fine.”

“Yeah. Me too Chim.” He said, ruffling his brother’s hair. “You better get going if you want to rest Chim. And I know Yoongi’s got an early meeting tomorrow with Yixing-hyung and the other producers.”

“Thanks for dinner and everything else Chanyeol-hyung.” Yoongi said, bowing to him. Jimin just giggled beside him.

“Aiish this brat. I told you to stop being so formal.” He said, ruffling Yoongi’s hair. Yoongi just scrunched his nose and smiled his gummy smile at him. “Get going you two! Come by anytime!”

“Sure hyung! See you!”

“Drive safe Yoongs!” Chanyeol said as he waved goodbye.

Chanyeol then glanced over at Baekhyun who was sleeping with his mouth open. He just shook his head and muttered, “Same old Baek.” smiling at him fondly.

He called on the maids over and asked her to prepare the other guest room for Baekhyun. And also a change of clothes.

After a few minutes, the maid came back and told him the room was ready. Chanyeol thanked her and told her to go to sleep, since it was already late. The maid bid him goodnight and left.

Chanyeol very carefully scooped Baekhyun in his arms and slowly made his way to the guest room on the 2nd floor. He carefully laid him down on the bed, and after debating with himself, decided to just let him be and left the change of clothes on the foot of the bed.  He tucked Baekhyun in and quietly made his way to his room.

As he laid in his bed, he mulled over everything that happened that day, especially his favorite part, when Baekhyun hugged him and told him he was forgiven.

‘I’ll tell you everything soon Baek. Just wait. I’ll make sure you know just how much I love you.’

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And DONE!
> 
> And so I finally finished this chapter.  
> I’m sooooo sorry for the long wait guys. I’ve been really busy this semester with my schoolwork and thesis and work and my social life. I’ve been really stressed lately so my creativity was on hiatus. And I’ve been a bit depressed what with Seungri’s scandal blowing up. My VIP heart can’t take it, seriously.  
> But to make up for it I made it reaaaaally long. Hope you like it.  
> As always please don’t forget to drop a kudos or a comment. Your opinion matters a lot to me.  
> My fellow ARMYs out theeeeere are you guys ready for the comeback? My wallet certainly isn’t! >.<  
> Stream, stream, streaaaaam! Support our boys! <3  
> No hate, just love guys!  
> I’ll get started on the next chapter.  
> Love you guys! Thanks so much for still reading this. 
> 
> CheriiBabes


End file.
